Afeminada Confusión
by mimiher
Summary: ¿Nunca se han preguntado el porque boomer siempre lo tachan de gay? Todo empezo por una broma y termino en una confusion, una afeminada confusión, del que todos se enteraron
1. Chapter 1

**Holis!**

* * *

**Afeminada confusión**

¿Nunca se han preguntado por qué a boomer siempre lo tachan de gay? ¿No?, de hecho es algo gracioso él como todo sucedió y nadie se hubiera enterado si no fuera por un par de chicos, si, uno pelirrojo y el otro pelinegro…

Era un día normal en saltadilla, y aun más normal y aburrido en la escuela secundaria de saltadilla. En uno de los salones de primer grado.

Sentados hasta tras estaban los rrb, si, los Rowdy Ruffs Boys, como cualquier niño…mejor dicho chico o chica de todo el mundo tenían el derecho de estudiar, después de todo también como a cualquiera la escuela no les parecía el lugar más divertido del mundo.

-Napoleón Bonaparte era un conquistador por naturaleza, a pesar de ser uno de los más temibles conquistadores les temía a los gatos, originario de Paris…

El profesor de historia seguía hablando, y hablando y hablando mientras sostenía un libro en su mano derecha, parecía haber empezado con la revolución francesa o algo por el estilo, y ahora estaba relatando la historia completa de la vida de un tal Napoleón.

-tch, como si alguien le importara una mierd* todo esta basura- refunfuño butch, parecía hablarse a si mismo

-hey butch, hey butch- se oyó por lo bajo el pelirrojo

Butch volteo al asiento de al lado donde se encontraba el mayor

-¿Qué?- dijo con total apatía

Brick le mostro algo parecido a gel, pero muy viscoso, lleno una bola de papel con esa cosa, entonces sin ningún remordimiento la lanzo hacia el frente, y…cayó en el blanco, la pobre pelirroja no se dio cuenta de que tenía esa cosa arriba, en su cabeza, al menos no se dio cuenta hasta que eso, empezó a escurrir y llegarle a su frente.

-¿pero qué?- se pregunto asi misma mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, y en cuanto sus dedos tocaron la sustancia viscosa…-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

El grito de la pelirroja de inmediato llamo la atención de toda la clase, bombón se levanto y con sus manos se trato de quitar la cosa, pero solo logro que sus manos también se embarraran mas.

Brick se contenía su risa mientras se apretaba su boca con su mano para evitar que la carcajada saliera, butch sin embargo se reía en silencio mientras recargaba su cara en el escritorio de su banca y se sostenía el estomago.

Al propósito por suerte o por mala suerte las Power Puff Girls también se encontraban en el mismo salón, según el alcalde, era una manera de mantenerlos vigilados, según ellas era una tortura, a todo esto… ¿y boomer?

Ah, claro ahí está, en la esquina del salón esta recargado en su escritorio, su cara es cubierta por sus brazos, está durmiendo, de alguna forma el no causa tantos problemas, al menos por ahora.

-¿Quien fue?- grito la pelinegra sin recibir respuesta

-¿bombón?- dijo preocupada burbuja acercándose un poco

-…

-¡Basta!- grito el anciano profesor- señorita utonio limpie su cabello, tiene permiso de salir si es necesario

-S-si- dijo para después dejar una estela rosa detrás de ella

-Muy bien…- el profesor miro su reloj- la clase termino, por favor dejen sus libretas en el escritorio, me las llevare para calificarlas

Todos se levantaron y fueron dejando sus libretas, brick como buen hermano mayor, o al menos por un momento tomo su libreta y la de boomer ya que no quería despertarlo, de inmediato las dejo con las demás.

-pero mira, el ejemplo a seguir – butch sonrió- brick el buen hermano mayor

-cállate…-dijo serio, pero luego una sonrisa maquiavélica se formo en su rostro- y observa

Brick tomo el frasco con la cosa viscosa, y lo levanto encima de boomer, entonces…

**O3o O3o O3o O3o O3o O3o O3o O3o O3o O3o O3o O3o O3o O3o O3o O3o **

-esos tontos…- susurro mientras se lavaba el cabello por tercera o cuarte vez

_Boomer no se había percatado de lo que sus hermanos, o mejor dicho brick le había hecho, hasta que fue la hora de la salida, por alguna razón todos lo observaban mientras caminaban, hasta que agudizo el oído, para saber que susurraban sobre él, sabía que era guapo pero… "mira su cabello…" de inmediato boomer saco su celular, miro su reflejo en la pantalla apagada…tenía algo raro en el cabello, no solo eso, también tenía un "peinado" distinto, su cabello estaba dirigido a todas partes, como si se acabara de despertar, pero mucho peor…_

_De inmediato el rubio se dirigió volando a su casa y entro directo al baño._

De todo eso ya habían pasado al menos tres horas, pero para boomer había sido una eternidad, el solo seguía lavando y lavando, tallando, tallando, tallando, enjuagando, enjuagando, enjuagando, enjabonando, enjabonando…y asi repetitivamente.

Al día siguiente las clases pasaron normales, boomer se había molestado tanto con sus hermanos que estaba dispuesto a no hablarles durante un tiempo, al menos por ahora no les había hablado desde lo de ayer. Los profesores hablaban, los alumnos apuntaban, boomer miraba distraído fuera de la ventana, de hecho no miraba nada, ni pensaba nada, solo perdía el tiempo.

A brick y en especial a butch no les importo que el rubio les dejara de hablar, "se le pasar" se decían entre sí, y tal vez muy probablemente cuando se le pasara le harían otra broma, asi era siempre, pero el siempre terminaba cediendo y les volvía a hablar, no importaba que tan pesada era la broma, era un circulo repetitivo, después de todo eran hermanos.

Las horas pasaban rápido, y sorprendentemente boomer aun no les hablaba, ni siquiera se había acercado a ellos en el almuerzo, pero ellos tampoco se acercarían a el primero, sería como rendirse, y no se rendirían, de hecho tanto boomer como brick y butch, esperaba que el otro diera el primer paso, si, esta pelea entre hermanos duraría más de lo normal.

Llego la clase de historia, y el anciano profesor seguía hablando sobre Napoleón, más de uno bostezaba, brick se encontraba mascando chicle, lo saco de su boca y se lo pego al chico de enfrente, mientras eso ocurría butch estaba jugando en su celular.

-Muy bien eso es todo por hoy, pasen a recoger sus libretas- dijo mientras ponía las mismas en el escritorio- después se pueden retirar

Boomer se levanto rápidamente, y antes de que la mayoría se diera cuenta ya había salido del salón con la libreta azul en su mano, no esperaría a sus hermanos, emprendió el vuelo y como tenía la ventaja de ser el más rápido en un par de segundos estaba en el departamento en el que vivía con sus hermanos, boto su mochila en el piso y se encerró en su cuarto.

Pasados 10 minutos llegaron los otros dos.

-Parece que si se enojo- dijo butch algo bajo

-¿y a mí qué?- brick parecía igual enojado- como si-

Algo lo interrumpió pues se tropezó con la mochila que boomer había dejado tirada, y eventualmente brick…cayo, pero no se preocupen, amortiguo el golpe con su cara.

-jajajajaja- butch no aguanto la risa- es- jajajajaja ¿estás b-bien?

Brick se levanto y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, no quería voltear, pero aun asi trato de lanzarle una mirada a butch, para que este callara.

-¡C-Cállate, pedazo de mierd*!-dijo volteando a ver a butch con una mirada asesina, que asustaría a cualquiera

-…

-…-(funciono) pensó el pelirrojo

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

No, no había funcionado a brick le estaba sangrando la nariz por el golpe esto solo causo que butch se riera sin parar, brick se limpio con la manga, tomo la primera libreta de boomer que encontró, tomo la libreta azul de historia, y la aventó

-¡ese tonto, como se le ocurre dejar esto a mitad de camino!- dijo aun de rodillas

-vamos si fue tu culpa por no fijarte por donde pisas- dijo butch sonriendo

-¡yo piso donde yo quiera, porque aquí vivo y nadie me manda escuchaste nadie!- grito mientras gritaba

Brick se dirigió a donde había aventado la libreta, estaba a punto de pisarla una y otra vez, o eso tenía planeado cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención, asi que levanto la libreta y se le quedo viendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo butch acercándose

Ambos vieron la libreta estupefactos, entonces a brick le sangro la nariz…

* * *

**Se supone que este seria un one-shot, pero creo que seria demasiado largo si fuera asi, bueno como les prometi tendre nuevas historias, y esta es una de ellas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)**

**Noticias:**

**Debido a que son las vacaciones, me ire el lunes ade vacaciones asi que estare ausente durante un tiempo, y esta es una forma de compensarlo, bueno dejen reviews y me dicen si les gusto o no .**

**Fin de las noticias**

**Por cierto sacare una historia de kagerou days/mekaku city actors, o como lo conozcan, si no lo conocen...que esperan?**

**Pregunta:**

**¿Que creen que vieron butch y brick?**

**Bye Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holissssssssss :O**

**Capitulo 2**

Brick se dirigió a donde había aventado la libreta, estaba a punto de pisarla una y otra vez, o eso tenía planeado cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención, asi que levanto la libreta y se le quedo viendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo butch acercándose

Ambos vieron la libreta estupefactos, entonces a brick le sangro la nariz…

Butch volteo a ver a su hermano fue más para ver si tenía algo que decir, pero se sorprendió cuando aun miraba la libreta y… ¿le estaba sangrando la nariz?, el pelinegro esbozo una sonrisa.

-Asi que te gustan este tipo de cosas…- miro con picardía al mayor- pero que pervertido

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin comprender brick

Butch se limito a señalarle la cara a brick, el se llevo la mano a su nariz, estaba sangrando

-rayos- dijo buscando algo de papel

-vaya vaya- butch se cruzo de brazos- asi que te gusta el yaoi

-¿Qué?- pregunto mientras se limpiaba la nariz- no, no es por eso, recuerda que me golpee la cara, torpe

-Ahh- ahora butch parecía comprender- claro…-sonrió- ¿estás en tus días?

Butch no pudo contenerse y empezó a reír a carcajadas

-ya me hartaste- dijo brick volteando muy enojado con un pedazo de papel metido en donde le salía sangre- cállate de una buena vez

-claro, lo siento- butch miro divertido a brick- ¿ya te pusiste tus tampones?

Butch iba a empezar a reírse de nuevo pero recibió un golpe que lo mando al piso, en un instante brick estaba encima y poco después, si, empezaron a pelear

Dejando en el suelo la libreta, abierta casi hasta el final y en esa parte había un recorte…

En el había dos jóvenes, uno muy cerca del otro, además de que parecían demasiado amigables, para finalizar en si, era una imagen yaoi, muy yaoi, alrededor del recorte había muchos corazones hechos con pluma de tinta rosa.

_Y un poco mas abajo había unas anotaciones:_

_Animes y/o mangas yaoi que debo leer_

_Junjou romantica_

_Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi_

_Koi suru boukun_

_Kire papa_

_Ademas de otras anotaciones…_

_Len-kun es taaan~ lindo quiero besarlo una y otra vez!_

_Yaoi °w°_

_Los hombres demostrándose su amor…me gusta, aunque quisiera que también un hombre me demuestre su amor, a mi y solo ami_

_El azul es mi color, pero no estaría mal si me hubiera tocado rosa!_

Entonces interrumpiendo la pelea entre el pelirrojo y el pelinegro entro boomer enojado.

-¿ Por qué hacen tanto ruido?- dijo molesto, entonces vio sus cosas regadas por el piso- ¿Qué están haciendo mis cosas tiradas en el piso?- miro a sus hermanos-…¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?...uno encima del otro..¿incesto?- sonrio burlonamente

Brick y Butch se miraron no parecían estar haciendo eso…pero para una mente "pervertida" como la de su hermano menor…Boomer podría imaginar esas cosas porque le gustaba ver esas cosas.

Aun así, ambos se levantaron del suelo algo enojados

-Cállate, que para empezar me caí por la culpa de tu mochila

-ahhh…¿y te caíste encima de butch?

-¿Qué?- Dijeron al unisonó Brick y butch- NO!

-no me necesitan dar explicaciones…deben estar en la "edad"- Boomer levanto sus cosas, y las metió a su mochila- bueno los dejo solos…bye

Boomer salió y cerro la puerta detrás suyo

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto Brick rascándose la cabeza confundido

-sehh, pensaba que boomer y tu eran los gays, pero ahora resulta que yo lo soy?

-yo no soy gay

-clarooo…

-no lo soy

-sehh

-tú lo eres

-clar- que? No yo no lo soy, todo esto fue un malentendido, excepto lo de boomer el definitivamente es gay

**Ok la historia todavia no acaba solo le falta un capitulo y listo!, asi que dejen reviews , me motivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan :3**

**Pregunta**

**¿Quisieran que hiciera una historia sobre algun tema en especifico, hadas, brujas, sobrenatural, etc?**

**Contesten y existe la posibilidad de que lo haga y se los dedique a ustedes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPTULO 3**

sehh, pensaba que boomer y tu eran los gays, pero ahora resulta que yo lo soy?

-yo no soy gay

-clarooo…

-no lo soy

-sehh

-tú lo eres

-clar- que? No yo no lo soy, todo esto fue un malentendido, excepto lo de boomer el definitivamente es gay

Entonces se quedaron en silencio, parecía que nadie tenía nada que decir, bueno, parecía

-¿deberíamos hacer algo?- pregunto butch cruzándose de brazos

Brick le dio una mirada de arriba abajo

-no voy a hacer nada contigo, a MI si ME GUSTAN las CHICAS, ¿oíste? Las CHICAS, además somos HERMANOS

-¿Eh?, n-no me refería a… a… a ese tipo de cosas, me refiero a…ya sabes, hacer que a boomer le gusten…las mujeres, ya sabes…no quiero tener un rarito en la familia.

-Lo sé… contigo es más que suficiente, en serio créeme

Minuto de silencio…ahora pasemos a visitar a nuestro pequeño rubio, salimos caminamos un par de pasos y abrimos la puerta del lado izquierdo que tiene una calcomanía de un rayo saliendo, la abrimos y encontramos a boomer limpiando su mochila, primero saco todos los útiles escolares, y de TODAS las bolsas de la mochila empezó a sacar basura, bolitas de papel, envolturas de dulces, ¿un chicle?...usado, un lápiz roto, hojas con rayones, una lata de refresco aplastada, y…más cosas.

Entonces en la sala se empezó a oir como las cosas se rompían.

-y ya empezaron de nuevo…ya se habían tardado en romper algo, supongo que tendremos que conseguir nuevas cosas..- tomo toda la basura y la tiro en un bote que tenia a lado.

Al voltearse vio la libreta azul, peo algo le llamo la atención.

-Hubiera jurado que era otro tono de azul-la abrió y al ver la letra se dio cuenta de algo- oh-oh esta no es mi libreta, supongo que es de…-fue al principio y leyó el nombre- "Burbuja Utonio", ah, la ñoña de colitas, bien se la daré mañana- se quedo en silencio- pero es sábado…supongo que se la daré el lunes-entonces la lanzo en la cama

Boomer miro la computadora, la prendió y se conecto a internet, entonces tecleo en el buscador "YURI"

-Bueno es hora de distraerse un poco…


End file.
